


Haikyuu but in Given

by multistan55



Category: Given (Anime), Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/F, Given-Freeform, Haikyuu-freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:29:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29724204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/multistan55/pseuds/multistan55
Summary: This fan fiction is basically Haikyuu but if they were in the Given universe. Hopefully you all will like this fan fiction since this is my first one. (I will probably update it later)
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Akagi Michinari/Ojiro Aran, Azumane Asahi/Ennoshita Chikara, Fukunaga Shouhei/Yamamoto Taketora, Goshiki Tsutomu/Kawanishi Taichi, Haiba Lev/Yaku Morisuke, Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kaji Akihiko/Nakayama Haruki, Kindaichi Yuutarou/Kunimi Akira, Kinoshita Hisashi/Narita Kazuhito, Kita Shinsuke/Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Komi Haruki/Konoha Akinori, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Kuguri Naoyasu/Shibayama Yuuki, Kyoutani Kentarou/Yahaba Shigeru, Nishinoya Yuu/Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Satou Mafuyu/Uenoyama Ritsuka, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Semi Eita/Shirabu Kenjirou, Shimizu Kiyoko/Yachi Hitoka, Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

This is brought to you by Kageyama's gay panic 

Character Introductions:  
Hinata Shoyo  
June 21st  
First year  
18  
Single, has a crush on a certain someone  
Gay  
Hinata Natsu (Younger sister)  
\--------  
Kageyama Tobio  
December 22nd  
First year  
18  
Single, maybe has a crush on a certain ginger haired boy  
Closeted gay  
Kageyama Miwa (Older sister)  
\--------  
Yamaguchi Tadashi  
November 10th  
First year  
18  
Single, has a crush on his childhood best-friend  
Bisexual (prefers boys more then girls)  
Only child  
\--------  
Tsukishima Kei  
September 27  
First year  
18  
Single, has a crush on a certain freckled boy  
Gay  
Tsukishima Akiteru (older brother)  
\--------  
Yachi Hitoka  
September 4th  
First year  
18  
Single, has a crush on a certain manager of the band  
Lesbian  
Only child  
\--------  
This is the character introduction, there will be a part two for the character from the Karasuno then the chapters will start. Also the other characters that are in the tags will be mentioned later on!


	2. Meeting Karasuno part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is meeting Karasuno part 2, the next chapter will be part one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the second part of meeting the Karasuno team/band.

Sugawara Koushi  
June 13th  
Third year  
21  
Single, has a crush on a certain leader.  
Bisexual  
Two younger brothers  
\--------  
Sawamura Daichi  
December 31st  
Third year  
21  
Single, has a crush on a certain pretty boy  
Closeted gay  
Four younger siblings ( two younger sisters, two younger brothers)  
\--------  
Azumane Asahi  
January 1st  
Third year  
20  
Single, scared to fall in love.  
Closeted gay  
One older sister  
\-------  
Kiyoko Shimizu  
January 6th  
Third year  
20  
Single, has a crush on a certain blond hair girl

Lesbian  
Only child  
\--------  
Tanaka Ryunosuke  
March 3rd  
Second year  
19  
Single, has a crush on their short best friend  
Closeted bisexual  
Tanaka Saeko  
\--------  
Nishinoya Yu  
October 10th  
Second year  
20  
Single, has a crush on their "bald" best friend  
Bisexual  
Three older sisters  
\--------

Ennoshita Chikara   
December 26   
Second year   
20   
Single, has a crush on a tall guy  
Gay  
Younger brother   
\--------  
Kinoshita Hisashi   
February 16   
Second Year   
20   
Single, has a crush on their best friend  
Pansexual   
Two younger sisters  
\--------  
Narita Kazuhito   
August 17  
Second year   
Single, has a crush on their best friend  
Closeted bisexual  
Older brother

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all like this, the next chapter will be the first part of this story.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading this chapter! Hopefully you are excited for the next one.


End file.
